


somebody to love

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Captain Phasma hat die Nase gestrichen voll und plant heimlich eine Intrige, die weder der clevere General Hux, noch der mächtige Kylo Ren durchschauen. Am Ende gibt es ein neues Mitglied an Bord der Finalizer.  #Humor  # Love   #Kylux    #Huxcat
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	somebody to love

„Nehmen wir doch den Weg durch den Behom-Gürtel, das ist schneller!“  
„Nein, gefährlicher! Die Route bleibt, so wie ich sie festgelegt habe. Wir durchqueren Quadrant acht und den Javin-Sektor!“  
„Es ist reine Zeitverschwendung“, knurrte Kylo Ren unter seinem Helm. Er stand auf der Brücke, neben General Hux. Beide starrten ins All und sprachen miteinander, ohne sich dabei anzusehen. Hux könnte sich die Mühe sparen, denn Ren trug seine Maske. Ob der Junge darunter ihn ansah, war irrelevant. Wichtiger war, er widersprach und stellte seine Anweisung in Frage. Und genau das sagte Hux nun auch.  
„Stellst du gerade ernsthaft meine Anweisung in Frage, Ren?!“, zischte er ihn an. Seine Kiefermuskeln schmerzten, so fest presste er sie zusammen, um den anderen Mann nicht vor allen anderen Offizieren auf der Schiffsbrücke anzubrüllen. Nicht, dass es Sinn machen würde. Das wäre wirklich reine Zeitverschwendung.  
Auf General Hux‘ linker Seite stand Captain Phasma, die schwieg. Sie war nur zufällig zugegen gewesen, als Ren auf die Brücke gestürmt kam.  
„Es ist ein verdammter Umweg und kostet uns Tage!“  
„Genauer gesagt, drei Tage und zwölf Stunden“, sagte Hux trocken. Seine Stimme war ganz rau, weil die unterdrückte Wut in ihm brodelte.  
Rens Kopf wandte sich ihm nun zu. Eine Sekunde lang dachte er darüber nach, ihn entweder gar nicht anzusehen oder etwas sehr Unhöfliches zu sagen. Nichts davon tat er, weil seine Disziplin, die ihm sein Vater eingeprügelt hatte, es ihm nicht erlaubte. Nach außen hin gelassen, sah er Ren an. Von oben herab, hochmütig und überlegen, so wie er sich als General eben verhalten sollte. Wie er sich fühlte, war eine ganz andere Sache.  
Er hörte nur Kylo Rens Grollen, was tief aus seiner breiten Brust zu kommen schien. Es vibrierte in seinem eigenen Körper fort, als sich Ren schon längst abgewandt hatte und die Brücke verließ. Hux wandte sich wieder dem All zu.  
„Eines Tages …“, presste er leise zwischen den Zähnen hervor, stoppte dann und fragte leise in Phasmas Richtung: „ … ist er weg?“  
„Ja.“  
„Eines Tage werde ich ihn mit seiner eigenen Schwanzverlängerung töten!“, keuchte er zornig, nahm aber sofort danach wieder Haltung ein.  
„Schwanzverlängerung?“, fragte Phasma unschuldig nach. Durch den Helm klang ihre tiefe Stimme zumindest nicht belustigt und vielleicht war sie das auch nicht. Wenn Hux je so etwas wie einen freundschaftlichen Umgang pflegte, dann kam Phasma der Sache am nahesten.  
„Sein albernes Schwert natürlich!“, flüsterte Armitage erregt.  
„Eines Tages, wenn er nicht damit rechnen, werde ich ihm sein kindisches Phallussymbol in den Wanst rammen!“, spukte er angewidert aus. Anschließend schwieg er, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren wie verrückt und er spürte sogar, dass seine Halsschlagader angeschwollen war. So sehr stresste ihn jede Begegnung mit diesem nervigen Typ. Kylo Ren und Snoke, ein Alptraum im Doppelpack. Andererseits hätte er ohne Snoke nie ein eigenes Schiff und eine eigene Flotte gehabt. Man musste Abstriche machen.  
„Was ist jetzt mit der Truppenabnahme, General Hux?“, hörte er Phasma fragen. Ihre Stimme klang weiterhin monoton, doch Armitage wollte einen Hauch Vergnügen heraushören. Bestimmt fand sie es amüsant.  
„Ich kommen in fünf Minuten nach unten“, sagte er glatt.  
„Zehn Minuten“, merkte Phasma nun hörbar spöttisch an.  
„Fünfzehn Minuten“, korrigierte er matt und Phasma ging nach einem metallischen Seufzen.

Tage später betrat Kylo Ren den kleinen Raum, in dem die Offiziere ihre Mahlzeiten einnahmen. Er könnte sich das Essen in seine Unterkunft bringen lassen, wie Hux es sicherlich auch tat, doch ihm war mal ausnahmsweise nach Gesellschaft. Dabei dachte er an Phasma, der einzig erträgliche Mensch auf diesem Schiff, seiner Meinung nach war. Phasma war auch tatsächlich anwesend, leider saß neben ihr der unerträgliche Scheißkerl Hux.  
Demonstrativ setzte er sich zu den beiden an den Tisch, weil er sah, dass Hux schon fertig gegessen hatte. Er wollte ihn vertreiben. Irritiert sah Hux ihn an, sprach aber erst, als man Kylo sein Essen gebracht hatte.  
„Hast du in deinen Helm eine Futterluke einbauen lassen?“, fragte der General, wobei seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Phasma, ohne Helm eine Frau mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und dem herben Gesicht eines Kerls, gluckste in sich hinein.  
Kylo ließ seinen Helm auf, schlug nur derart fest mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass sein Essen einmal nach oben sprang und sich um das Tablett herum verteilte. Aber auch Hux sprang auf. Immerhin.  
„Ich habe zu tun …“, sagte er nur und ging, ziemlich schnell, wie Kylo amüsiert feststellte. Als der Rothaarige weg war, setzte er seinen Helm ab, schüttelte seine Haare und begann das Essen unkonzentriert in den Mund zu stopfen.  
„So ein Arschloch“, murmelte er dabei. Phasma blieb bei ihm sitzen, weshalb wusste er nicht genau. Er vermutete stark, dass dieser Zwist sie köstlich amüsierte. Im Grunde war sie mit ihnen beiden befreundet, soweit man das in ihren Positionen und dieser Situation überhaupt behaupten wollte.  
„Ja, das ist er.“  
„Er findet sich lustig, oder?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ist er das?“  
„Hm?“ Kylo sah sie fragend an und kaute an dem zähen Fleisch herum.  
„Findest du ihn lustig?“  
„Nein, abstoßend, umständlich und spießig.“  
„Ach …“ Phasma stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand und sah verträumt in den Raum. Ihr Blick war abwesend.  
„… ich glaube, er ist nur einsam. Solche Menschen brauchen ein Haustier, das sie liebhaben können.“ Es klang nicht, als spräche sie zu ihm. Kylo grinste über diese beinah abartige Vorstellung.  
„Was?“  
„Na ja, Haustiere sind toll. Man kann sie streicheln und auch gegen die Wand werfen, wenn einem danach ist und man unbändige Wut verspürt. Natürlich sollte das Tier dann eine entsprechende Größe haben“, merkte sie an und sah ihn an. Ihr Gesicht wirkte vollkommen ernst. Kylo war nicht ganz klar, ob sie scherzte.  
„Dann besorg ihm doch eins. Vielleicht kann man dann besser mit ihm sprechen“, schlug er vor und meinte es keineswegs so. Noch immer schmunzelnd kratzte er die Sauce vom Tisch.  
„Warum eigentlich nicht. Wir sind bald im Zuma-Sektor. Wenn wir auf Murk Reparaturen vornehmen lassen, schaue ich mich nach einem passenden Tier um.“  
Sie meinte das scheinbar ernst.  
„Dann sieh zu, dass es möglichst hart im Nehmen ist. Es muss schließlich sein Gequatsche ertragen.“ Phasma lächelte so überraschend, dass sich Kylo fast am Essen verschluckte.  
„Ach, so schlimm ist er nicht. Wenn du ihn besser kennen würdest …“  
„Schweig, Phasma, oder ich rammte dir mein Messer in den Hals!“, sagte er kalt. Es war ein Witz, doch sein Gesicht blieb ernst, ebenso das der Frau. Eine Weile starrten sie sich kämpferisch an, dann grinste Phasma breit.  
„Auch wenn du es weder hören, noch glauben willst. Du und Armitage, ihr habt viel gemeinsam.“  
„Wer zum Teufel ist Armitage!“, fauchte Kylo aggressiv.  
Phasma lachte leise und stand auf.  
Kylo sah ihr nach und seufzte, als sie den Raum verlassen hatte.  
Er war es, der sich einsam fühlte.

Weil er die Chance sich zu amüsieren nicht verpassen wollte, ging er schließlich zusammen mit Captain Phasma in Murk von Bord. Hux überwachte die Reparaturen an der Finalizer und würde ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen. Zusammen und in voller Montur liefen sie durch den unterirdischen Schwarzmarkt auf der Suche nach einem passenden Haustier für den General. Es war ein durch und durch absurdes Unternehmen.  
Phasma war erstaunt gewesen, als er sich ihr anschloss.  
„So wichtig ist dir General Hux?“, hatte sie gefragt. Kylo hörte nur ihre Stimme, so wie sie auch nur seine verzerrte Stimme zu hören bekam.  
„Wichtig ist das falsche Worte, Phasma.“  
„Welches Wort ist denn das richtige, Ren?“  
„Hass. Ich hasse ihn. Jetzt los, wir liegen hier nur zwei Tage!“, befahl er scharf, obwohl Captain Phasma nicht seiner Befehlsgewalt unterstand. Er glaubte auch sie empört knurren zu hören, könnte sich aber auch irren, denn sie lief gehorsam los.  
Zusammen liefen sie durch den düsteren Basar und sahen sich alles Mögliche an Getier an.  
„Zu groß …“  
„Zu stinkend …“  
„Zu viele Tentakel! Eindeutig!“  
„Es beißt. Das Mistviech beißt! Nimm es weg! Ren, nimm das Ding von mir weg!“  
„Viel zu empfindlich …“  
„Drei Augen sind ein wenig irritierend, oder, Phasma?“  
Tatsache war, sie fanden nichts und standen am Ende vor einem Bataillon Käfigen, in denen sich noch unendliche viele Tiere der unterschiedlichsten Art tummelten.  
„Die Sache mit dem Haustier hast du nicht ernst gemeint, oder?“, sprach Kylo endlich seine Gedanken aus, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gingen.  
„Nein“, antwortete Phasma auch sofort. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Sie hatte ihn auf den Arm genommen und er hatte ihr das Mitgefühl für Hux tatsächlich abgenommen. Er war so ein Idiot. Sein Blick fiel auf ein handliches Tier. Es hatte vier Beine, einen langen Schwanz, zwei kleine spitze Ohren und eine winzige Nase. Es gab lustige Geräusche von sich. Den Ausschlag aber gaben zwei Dinge. Die Augen des Tieres waren grün wie die von Hux und die Fellfarbe war rot wie die Haare vom General.  
„Wir nehmen das hier!“, sagte er zum Händler und zeigte auf den Käfig.  
„Eine Katze, gute Wahl. Soll ich es schon zerkleinern?“  
„Nein, ich will es lebend und im Ganzen.“ Der Händler sah ihn verunsichert an, reichte ihm dann aber den Käfig.  
„Du bezahlst, es war schließlich deine geniale Idee“, flüsterte er Phasma zu. Gehorsam bezahlte die Frau das Tier und dann gingen sie zurück zum Schiff.

„Du bist sehr aufmerksam zu General Hux, Ren!“  
„Ich hasse ihn!“  
„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, da bin ich sicher. Bring du ihm besser das Tier!“  
„Nein, warum denn ich? Es war deine Idee!“ Kylo versuchte der großen Frau den Käfig in die Hand zu drücken, doch die weigerte sich einfach.  
„Schenke ihm das Vieh und vielleicht ändert das ein wenig an der gereizten Stimmung zwischen euch.“ Damit ließ sie ihn einfach stehen. Kylo war kurz davor sein Schwert zu zücken und den Käfig und das miauende Ding darin in Stücke zu zerteilen.  
„Ja, gern doch!“, rief er Phasma zynisch nach, dabei war sie schon längst weg.

Den ersten Teil der Nacht starrte Kylo das Tier im Käfig an. Es glotzte zurück. Vorwurfsvoll und von oben herab, genau wie Hux ihn gern ansah.  
„Mistvieh“, fauchte er es an und es fauchte zurück. Er versuchte mithilfe der Macht in das winzige Gehirn einzudringen, doch da befand sich nicht viel mehr als stinkender Fischbrei und tierische Instinkte sich zu paaren. Angewidert zog er sich zurück.  
Würde er Phasmas Vorschlag befolgen, der nicht mal ernst gemeint war, würde Hux denken, es läge ihm etwas an einer guten Beziehung. Er würde sich vor dem General zum Idioten machen und das war unmöglich.  
Er könnte ihm das Tier nur schenken, wenn er ihm dafür etwas weg nahm. Am besten seine Würde.  
Als sie Murk verließen und er sicher sein konnte, dass Hux in seiner Kabine war, nahm er den Käfig und ging zu ihm.

Das Ablegemanöver war reibungslos verlaufen, die notwendigen Reparaturen waren gemacht und damit sollte er sich gut fühlen. Tat er aber nicht, denn er hatte Captain Phasma und Ren zusammen das Schiff verlassen sehen. Dass sich ausgerechnet die einzige Vertraute, die er hatte, mit dem Feind verbündete, schmerzte.  
Allein. Nie hatte er sich einsamer gefühlt. Wie einsam er war, war ihm erst aufgefallen, seit Kylo Ren in seiner Nähe war. Dieser verzogene, rauflustige Bengel machte es ihm schwer seine Disziplin aufrechtzuerhalten. Die ständigen Provokationen machten ihn wütend und allein die Tatsache, dass er wusste, wie Kylo Ren ohne seine lächerlichen Helm aussah, sorgte dafür, dass er nicht die Selbstbeherrschung verlor und ihn tötete. Dafür war der Junge zu schön und zu wertvoll.  
Kylo Ren war ein Kind, was … es klopfte.  
„Was?“, brüllte er ungehalten, weil seine frustrierenden Gedanken unterbrochen wurden.  
Dass ausgerechnet Kylo Ren in diesen sensiblen Augenblick trampelte, verunsicherte Armitage tief. Irritiert blickte er auf den Käfig, den Ren vor sich hertrug, wie eine Trophäe.  
„Was … was ist das?!“, hauchte er fassungslos, als er ein pelziges Tier erkannte.  
„WAS WIRD DAS HIER?“, schrie er ihn gleich darauf an, weil er nicht begriff, was dieser Kindskopf jetzt wieder gegen ihn plante, denn Kylo Ren trug keinen Helm und hatte auch nicht seine übliche Kleidung an. Im Gegenteil. Er war barfuß, trug eine lockere, schwarze, lange Hose und ein ebenso langärmliches Shirt.  
„Ein Geschenk, General Hux“, erwiderte Ren falsch liebenswürdig und grinste hintergründig. Armitage wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Zu dem komischen Tier oder in Rens jungenhaftes Grinsen, was einen enormen Reiz auf ihn ausübte. So enorm, dass sein Herz schneller schlug, Hitze in ihm nach oben stieg und sich eine süße Erregung in ihm ausbreitete.  
Ein Geschenk? Irgendwie konnte er mit dieser Aussage nichts anfangen.  
„Von … dir?“, fragte verwundert nach.  
„Von Phasma und mir.“  
„Wozu? Es lebt, ist ungewürzt und es gibt Geräusche von sich. Schmeckt es nicht?“ Kylo blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Es hat nur einen Zweck, Hux.“  
„Welchen?“ Dass sie sich gerade nicht an die Kehle gingen und recht zivilisiert miteinander sprachen, lag an dem Tier, doch das fiel keinem der beiden wirklich auf. Hux war wachsam und ließ Ren nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, auch wenn er sein Schwert nicht dabei hatte, könnte er ihn mit Leichtigkeit einfach so töten, mithilfe der Macht. Das hier, musste einfach eine Falle sein und Phasma steckte also mit in der Verschwörung. Eine sehr deprimierende Erkenntnis. Er dachte, er könnte sich auf sie verlassen, dabei konspirierte sie mit Ren. Vermutlich hatte Ren sie mithilfe der Macht manipuliert. Alles Verräter!  
„Sie ist … man soll sie … nein, warte, wie hat Phasma es ausgedrückt? Einsame Menschen brauchen ein Haustier, dass sie liebhaben können.“  
„Ist das jetzt ein … böser Scherz?“  
„Nein! Frage sie einfach selbst!“, knurrte Ren, nun schon ungehaltener. Er stellte den Käfig ab und öffnete ihn einfach.  
„Hey, bist du verrückt!“, schrie Hux und sprang einen riesen Schritt nach hinten.  
„Zum Liebhaben? Phasma hat den Verstand verloren, falls sie das wirklich …“ Die Katze verließ vorsichtig den Käfig und Hux‘ Reaktion war es, auf den nächsten Stuhl zu steigen, wo er sich sicherer fühlte. Jetzt sah er nicht mehr zu Ren, ob er lachte, sondern nur noch zu dem komischen Tier, was sich ausgiebig streckte und sich mit der Gelassenheit eines mächtigen Wesens neugierig umsah.  
„ .. gesagt hat!“, vollendete er den Satz.

Kylo kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus. Es war besser, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Hux war zutiefst verstört und sichtlich mit dem Moment überfordert. Er hatte zwar auch keine Ahnung, was eine Katze für ein Ungeheuer war, ob es harmlos oder tödlich war, doch wenn er Hux wäre, wäre er ganz gelassen, denn schließlich war er ja da. Er könnte dem Tier mit Leichtigkeit das Genick brechen und müsste es dafür nicht mal berühren. Hux hingegen wirkte würdelos panisch.  
„Nimm es weg, Ren!“, schrie er ihn an, als die Katze gemächlich auf den Stuhl zusteuerte, auf dem er stand.  
„Der Händler sagte, es wäre harmlos.“  
„Das … das hat er bestimmt nicht gesagt. Auf Murk wissen sie doch nie, was sie verkaufen. Ren, halte es a… auf!“, schrie er wieder, als die Katze zu ihm hochsah und miaute. Dann rieb sie sich an einem Stuhlbein, genüsslich von links nach rechts und von rechts nach links. Kylo hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und konnte das Schauspiel mehr genießen, als er geglaubt hatte. Fast fand er es schade, dass sich Phasma das entgehen ließ. Sie hätte sicherlich auch ihren Spaß daran gehabt, Hux derart außer Kontrolle zu sehen.  
„Es möchte doch nur geliebt werden, Armitage!“, sagte Kylo ganz absichtlich und betont. Hux riss den Kopf hoch, um ihm einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen und strauchelte. Fast wäre er mit dem Stuhl umgekippt.  
„Und du müsstest mal richtig gefickt werden!“, zischte er ihm erregt entgegen. Die grünen Augen waren Schlitze, Hux‘ Gesicht war gerötet und Kylo müsste zugeben, dass er den General noch nie sie undiszipliniert gesehen hatte. Es gefiel ihm. Der Mann auf dem Stuhl gefiel ihm plötzlich und all seine miesen Eigenschaften und seine penible, penetrante Art sein Kommando auszuüben, waren plötzlich erträglicher.  
„Bietest du dich gerade an, oder ist das nur das Ergebnis deiner Angst, Hux?“  
„Ich … habe keine Angst. Was … was tut es denn … was?“ Die Katze hatte sich aufgerichtet, ihre kleinen Tatzen auf die Kante des Stuhles gelegt und beschnupperte Hux‘ Stiefelspitzen.  
„Hm, ich würde sagen, entweder nimmt es Kontakt auf oder es versucht herauszufinden, ob du schmecken könntest …“, sagte er vergnügt. Ein erschrockenes Schnaufen kam aus Hux‘ Richtung. Unwillkürlich macht er ein paar Schritte auf das Tier zu, packte es mit dem rechten Arm unter dem Bauch und hob es hoch. Es war leichter, als es aussah und wenig amüsiert darüber, dass er seine Erkundungstour unterbrochen hatte, denn es fauchte und hieb ihm die Tatze ins Gesicht.  
Erschrocken darüber ließ Kylo die Katze wieder fallen, dabei hörte er Hux‘ erschrockenen Aufschrei und griff sich ins Gesicht. Verwundert sah er auf das Blut an seinen Fingerspitzen.  
„Au“, war alles, was er sagte, während Hux hysterisch kreischte:  
„Siehst du! Ich habe dir gesagt, das Vieh ist gefährlich! Erschieß es! Hier, meinen Blaster!“ Er warf Ren seine Waffe zu, die Kylo einfach zu Boden fallen ließ. Als ob er einen Blaster brauchen würde! Also wirklich!  
„Idiot!“, rief er Hux zu, denn auch die Katze erschrak und verschwand panisch unter dem Bett des Generals.  
„Super, Ren. Und jetzt? Tue was!“  
„Gute Nacht, Armitage!“, sagte Kylo spöttisch und ging zur Tür.  
„Nein! Nein, Ren! Nein! Bleib hier!“  
„Sag bitte!“  
„Bitte!“  
„Fleh mich an!“  
„Himmel, du dämlicher Bengel, ich fleh dich an, schaff mir das Tier vom Hals!“  
„Nö!“ Wieder wandte er sich zur Tür.  
„Nein! Ren! Warte! Sag mir … was du hören willst und ich sage es.“ Bevor sich Kylo umdrehte, gönnte er sich ein sehr breites Grinsen. Mit ganz ernstem Gesicht wandte er sich anschließend um, ging schweigend zum Bett und warf sich hinein. Die Katze blieb wo sie war, unter dem Bett.  
„Ich denke drüber nach, während ich schlafe. Du hättest deinen Blaster nicht so unbedacht wegwerfen sollen.“  
„Ach, du verfluchter Scheißkerl!“, brüllte ihm Hux vom Stuhl aus zu. Kylo hob ein Augenlid an. Der General blieb an Ort und Stelle und sah argwöhnisch auf das Bett.  
„Du willst, dass mich das Ding zerfleischt, richtig? Weil du dich dann nicht vor Snoke verantworten müsstest. Ist es so?“  
„Nein.“  
„Was dann? Warum bringst du mir so ein gefährliches Tier? Es hat dich angefallen und verletzt.“  
„Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich merke es kaum noch.“  
„Na ja, kein Wunder. Du merkst auch nicht wenn sich alle hinter deinem Rücken über dein kindisches Benehmen, respektive deine Maske und dein Schwert lustig machen.“  
„Wie war das?“ Kylo fuhr wütend hoch.  
„Sag jetzt nicht, es ist dir noch nie aufgefallen?“  
„Dazu fällt mir nur ein, dass du wohl derjenige sein müsstest, der mal richtig gefickt und noch dazu verprügelt werden müsste. Falls du Interesse hast, sag Bescheid. Ich hätte gerade Zeit.“ Hux war bleich geworden und etwas war in seinem Gesicht, was Kylo ganz plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen machte. Die Antwort des Generals dauerte auch lange.  
„Kein Bedarf, Ren. Du kommst ein paar Jahre zu spät.“  
Kylo verspürte plötzlich nicht mehr dieses Vergnügen, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Er ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen, legte seine Arme hinter seinen Nacken und starrte an die Kabinendecke.  
„Tut mir leid, Hux“, sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile, als er glaubte zu verstehen.  
„Ist ja nicht deine Schuld.“  
Eine ganze Weile sagte niemand was. Hux blieb hartnäckig auf seinem Stuhl stehen, hoffte auf seine freundliche Einsicht und war nicht bereit Eingeständnisse zu machen. Kylo hingegen, würde nicht gehen, bis Hux sein Geschenk angenommen hatte und zu würdigen wusste.  
Die Katze kam plötzlich unter dem Bett hervor. Hux zog scharf die Luft ein und rief unnötigerweise:  
„Pass doch auf, Ren!“

Armitage war den Tränen nah. Diese skurrile Situation stresste ihn total. Der dreiste Ren in seiner Kabine, mit seinem gefährlichen Geschenk – das war doch wohl ein Witz. Haha, jetzt hatte er gelacht und das Vieh, welches nun an Kylos hingestreckter Hand schnupperte, durfte nun gern wieder verschwinden. Er konnte einfach noch immer nicht glauben, dass Phasma ihm das antat, dabei hatte er die beiden tatsächlich zusammen das Schiff verlassen sehen. Ein Geschenk! Wer glaubte denn so etwas?! Er war doch kein Narr.  
Die Katze griff Ren allerdings kein zweites Mal so brutal an, sondern ließ es zu, dass er nun behutsam über ihren kleinen Kopf strich. Das war eine Falle, ganz bestimmt. Würde er den Stuhl verlassen, würde sich das Tier auf ihn stürzen, ganz sicher.  
Argwöhnisch beobachte er das Tier und Ren und verspürte dabei eine absurde Eifersucht. Die Katze begann wohlig zu grollen und er musste zugeben, dass es sogar ihm gefiel zuzusehen, wie sanft Kylo sein konnte. Würden sich seine Finger auf seiner Haut gut anfühlen?  
„Genug!“, rief er aus und meinte eher seine eigenen Gedanken dazu. Kylo ließ sich auch keineswegs beeindrucken und das Tier schien ebenso starrköpfig zu sein wie Ren.  
„Siehst du, es ist harmlos und möchte nur geliebt werden!“, hörte er Ren leise sagen. Ein wenig Ironie war in seinen Worten, aber auch viel von der Sanftheit seiner Hände, die immer noch über das rote Fell strichen. Die Katze bestieg nun todesmutig sein Bett und er hielt die Luft an. Es roch wieder an Kylos Körper, stieg dann auf seine Brust und rollte sich da zusammen.  
Armitage fehlten eine ganze Weile vor Schreck die Worte.  
„Was … tut es denn da?“  
„Schlafen, vermute ich“, sagte Ren leise.  
„Heißt das, ich verbringe den Rest der Nacht auf dem Stuhl?“  
„Wenn du willst. Lass dich nicht aufhalten.“  
„Ich will dich Scheißkerl nicht in meinem Bett, Ren!“, keifte er verärgert.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Was soll das heißen, hm? Sag mir, was du damit meinst, du verfluchter Dreckskerl.“  
„Dein Fluchen macht dich ziemlich menschlich, Hux.“  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe! Oder nein, sag mir, was das bedeuten soll …“  
„Die Katze macht mich müde, sorry. Sehr entspannend …“, murmelte Ren und antwortete ihm dann einfach nicht mehr.

Noch über eine Stunde stand er auf diesem Stuhl, bis er sich vorsichtig nach unten wagte, ohne das Tier und Ren aus den Augen zu lassen. Die Katze öffnete nur mal kurz ein Auge, als er sich seinen Blaster schnappte und auf die zielte.  
In Zeitlupe ging er näher. Wenn er den Blaster abfeuerte, könnte er Ren treffen. Tat er das und Ren starb nicht, würde er ihn dafür töten. Traf er ihn aus Versehen, würde Snoke ihn töten.  
„Nun komm schon her, sie tut dir nichts!“, hörte er Kylo Ren plötzlich leise brummen, ohne, dass er die Augen dazu geöffnet hätte.  
„Sicher?“  
„Ja.“

Kylo war keineswegs sicher. Nach einer Weile hörte er, wie Hux den Blaster vorsichtig auf den Boden legte. Es dauerte eine weitere Weile, bis er sich auf die Bettkante neben ihn setzte. Die Katze hatte die Augen geöffnet, sah aber derart desinteressiert aus, dass Kylo lächeln musste.  
„Ihr seht euch ähnlich …“, flüsterte er träge.  
„Total lustig, Ren.“  
„Ich weiß. Deswegen habe ich sie ausgesucht. Leg dich hin, sie frisst nichts Giftiges, versprochen.“ Armitage knurrte empört und legte sich dann ganz langsam neben ihn. Im Normalfall hätte Kylo diese Situation keine Sekunde lang ausgehalten. Aber die Katze auf seiner Brust veränderte eine ganze Menge. Sie besänftigte ihn, verband ihn mit Hux und gab ihnen einen Grund sich nicht nur zu hassen, sondern sich vielleicht auch zu respektieren. Ganz still lag Hux neben ihm. Nur sein schneller Atem war an seiner Wange zu spüren.  
„Sie sieht aus wie ein Raubtier“, flüsterte Hux.  
„Und sie ist sicher auch eins. Sie hat Krallen und kleine spitze Zähne, wie ich gesehen habe“, klärte er ihn auf.  
Hux‘ Nähe war nicht so unerträglich, wie er geglaubt hatte. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich gut an. Hatte Phasma am Ende mehr Schlauheit als sie beide zusammen? Nicht nur Hux war einsam, er auch. Nur jetzt gerade nicht.  
„Los, fass sie an!“, forderte er den Rothaarigen auf.  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht. Das ist bestimmt keine gute Idee.“  
„Ist es. Los, trau dich!“ Vorsichtig streckte Armitage nun seine Finger nach dem Tier aus. Die grünen Augen der Katze schlossen sich dabei wieder gelangweilt und majestätisch ließ sie zu, dass Hux seine Fingerspitzen über ihr Fell streichen ließ. Dabei entließ er die angehaltene Luft gepresst, was Kylo eine Erektion bescherte, die er in diesem Moment nicht begriff.  
Die Katze ließ sich streicheln und so langsam entspannte sich die Lage.  
„Ihr Fell ist ganz weich“, sagte Hux unnötigerweise.  
„Denkst du, du könntest sie gern haben?“, fragte Kylo leise und drehte seinen Kopf langsam in seine Richtung. Dabei fühlt er sich seltsam sehnsüchtig und warm. Armitages Augen, die bisher auf der Katze lagen, wandten sich ihm zu. Sie waren ganz tief, ein wenig verhangen und hatten nichts mehr von der Kälte und Verachtung, die der General sonst ausstrahlte. Ihre Gesichter waren sich ganz nah. Von der Einsamkeit war nichts mehr übrig.  
„Ja, ich denke, das könnte ich“, flüsterte Hux belegt. Es war nur ein winziger Abstand, der überbrückt werden musste und schon lagen seine Lippen auf denen des Generals. Armitage zuckte nicht zurück, wirkte aber trotzdem ein wenig überrascht.  
Auch Kylo war von sich selbst überrascht, war er doch nie von so einer absurden Wendung ausgegangen. Die weichen Lippen unter seinen, gefielen ihm aber sehr und Armitages Zurückhaltung machte ihn ganz kribblig. Als der andere Mann ihn schließlich doch ganz vorsichtig zurückküsste, kam ein peinlich erleichtertes Geräusch aus seiner Kehle, weil er sich also doch nicht geirrt hatte.  
Das war es also, was sie gemein hatten? Eine Katze?  
„Ich könnte dich sehr gern haben, Kylo“, flüsterte Armitage, als sich die Katze bewegte und ihren liebevollen Kuss unterbrach.  
„Dann streng dich an“, sagte Kylo liebevoll und fügte an: „Gib ihr einen Namen!“  
„Biest“, erwiderte Hux sofort.  
Biest mauzte empört, stand auf und kletterte zwischen die beiden, um sich in die kleine Lücke ihrer Körper zu quetschen, als würde sie da schon immer hingehören.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir haben jetzt eine Katze, namens Biest an Bord!“, sagte Kylo amüsiert.  
Beide streichelten ihr weiches Fell. Dabei berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen immer wieder wie zufällig. Es war kein Zufall, das wussten beide endlich.

Phasma fragte nie nach und sagte auch niemals etwas dazu. Doch sowohl Kylo Ren, als auch General Hux wusste, dass sie ahnte, was sie in Gang gebracht hatte. So hatten nicht nur zwei einsame Männer zusammengefunden, so hatte nicht nur eine Katze neue Besitzer gefunden, sondern auch drei Freunde hatten zusammengefunden.


End file.
